Lost Love
by PoisonIvyLeague
Summary: Damon has loved before, and recently he's been having dreams about that girl. He first met Luce in 1872, she knew what he was, and she still loved him. He protected her from her father, until she died, and with Bonnie's help Damon can bring her back to him. Stefan is going through a crisis of his own, but Luce can save him, if only Damon would let her be put in that kind of danger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Damon's P.O.V

_I'm sitting in my study. Working through all these papers. God, I hated this job. This is definitely Stefan's thing, not mine. Plus I'm hungry. How long has it been since I've feed? Ac couple of day's maybe?_

'_Damon? Damon, where are you?' Ahh, now she will make me feel better._

'_In here, my love.'_

'_Damon!' I could hear the smile in her voice before I even looked up at her. When I did though, she still dazzles me. Her smile, her beautiful smile, her hair was falling haphazardly around her face, hiding some of her eyes. Those beautiful eyes, which could never quite decide whether they were hazel or green. I smiled back at her as she skipped her way over to me._

'_Why I still you doing this? I thought you'd have finished by now' she whined softly._

'_I know, my love. I was hoping to have finished by now too, but your image keeps coming into my head and distracting me.' She giggled softly at that, I loved that sweet giggle. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her onto my lap. She wrapped her legs round my waist, and burrowed her head into my chest. I could feel her breath through my shirt._

'_Well maybe, if you are you very busy with your work, I should leave you to it.' She said teasingly._

'_You don't you even think about leaving.' I told her, pulling her closer to me. Her scent surrounded me, I pulled her face towards mine, and claimed her lips with mine. We were immediately captured in a fiery, intense heat. Neither of us wanted to end this moment. But, somehow I knew what she was going to say, and I knew that if I responded to it something bad would happen._

'_I love you, Damon.' She whispered to me. I loved the way she said my name, moaning it, like it was the most sensual word of her vocabulary._

'_I love you too, my love, my Luce.' That's when it happened. The searing pain, the scream that rang through my eyes. Before my eyes my beautiful love, had become a corpse._

Stefan P.O.V

'LUCE!' Damon yelled and sat bolt upright in his bed. He'd been doing this a lot recently. Of course he'd never tell me what was wrong. Heaven forbid. Damon wouldn't let anyone know his feelings anymore. Maybe he didn't have any.

He looked worried though, no it was more than that, scared maybe, possibly even heartbroken. He was breathing heavily, eyes wide, and shaking. He slowly composed himself and looked across at me.

'What are you looking at, little brother.' He growled at me. I hated it when he called me that. It was demeaning.

'This is the ninth night in the past month that you've woken up yelling that name. Who is she?' I knew it was probably stupid of me to ask, but I might as well try.

'It is none of your business, little brother.' With that he got out of his bed, and walked to the window. 'I'm going out.'

After he jumped out of the window, I got up myself, and walked towards his bedside table. I picked up his journal. Damon wasn't the type to keep journals, but he liked to write down his conquests. There might be something in here that would tell me who Luce is. I flicked through the pages, scanning for the name.

'Oh.'

Luce P.O.V

_Waking up I wonder what time it is, it's still dark, it has to be early. I might just go back to sleep. I roll over, snuggling up to the gorgeous guy next to me. One of his arms tightens around my waist, pulling me closere to him, whilst his other hand is stroking my hair. _

'_What are you doing awake, my love?' mmm, I loved his voice, so rich, sexy. _

'_I don't know, what's the time?' I asked resting my head on his chest._

'_Just before one, I've only just got in. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.' _

_I woke up again to harsh light pooling into my room. Hiding my face into my pillow, I pulled up the duvet and groaned. _

'_My love, breakfast I sserved.' There he was, the love of my life, standing at my door with a real fried breakfast and a cup of tea. He walked over to me, and put down the glorious breakfast in front of me. Hungrily, I devoured it, jeesh I feel like I haven't eaten for months! _

'_Nice?'_

'_Very, it was scrummy thank you.' I answered and kissed his cheek._

'_Now, now Luce. After all I did in that kitchen, I think I deserve more than just a kiss on the cheek.' He stated in a low voice, moving the plate from the bed to my table._

_He threw the duvet back and kissed my lips, slowly at first. I kissed him back, I loved him so much. I put my arms around his neck and he laid on top of me, without letting me feel any of his weight, and kissed me harder, more passionately. I wanted this, I knew I did, but something in the pit of my stomach was telling me to stop. I continued to kiss, feeling him pull my shirt off, and kiss his way down my neck. _

'_I love you, my Luce.' I could feel every breath on my skin._

'_I love you too Damon Salvatore.' That was when it happened, the searing white flame burst through me, the pain was unbearable, I screamed. I could see Damon's face, the sadness, the confusion, the heartbreak etching into his face. I could feel him dying as he watched me turn into a corpse. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Damon's P.O.V

Standing by the woods, I can see the group of girls sitting on the damp grass on the over side of the road. They are all laughing, drinking. The girl sitting in the middle is getting a lot of attention. I listened into the conversation, she had just been dumped. Good. This was going to be easy; all I had to do was wait for them to leave each other. I leant against the tree, half listening to the girls, half letting my mind wander back.

A while later the girls all split off from one another. I follow the girl. She can't walk straight, stumbling over her own feet. Just before she hits the floor, I catch her, pull her up and look into her eyes. Her eyes are hazel, ringed with green. Her chestnut hair falling over face and shoulders. This girl looks so much like Luce; but Luce was taller, skinnier, and her smile was softer.

'Th- thank you.'

'You're welcome. Would you like an escort home?' I ask, probing into her mind.

'Please.' She replies, willing or unwilling, I don't care.

We walk together, I pull her into the woods. She seems shocked, but quickly her emotions take a different turn. She knows something is going to happen, she's just thinking the wrong thing. I pull her into my arms, kiss down her neck, and feeling my fangs breaking through my gums, bite her. She struggles, tries to pull herself away from me, but I'm enjoying this.

After I fed, I wiped her memory and sent her on her way. I suppose I best go back to the boarding house, Stefan will no doubt be fabricating some stupid explanation as to where I've gone. When I get back old Mrs Flowers is pottering about in the backyard. I walk up the stairs into my room, and find the trapdoor open.

Stefan's P.O.V

I throw the drained dove against the railing of the roof. I was kneeling up here, catching whatever came by. Suddenly, I remembered the first time Elena came here, she realised what I was. That was the night we really became one.

'A dove, little brother, really?' his low patronising voice came out of nowhere. I spun around and came face to face with my brother.

'Have fun trying to erase the memory of the dream?' I asked, knowing it would make him angry, but I was annoyed enough with him constantly calling me 'little brother'. I was right; he growled and lunged for my throat. 'Whoever she is, she can't be worth this. Seeing as she isn't even here anymore.'

I could feel the anger emanating from him; I didn't think it would make him this angry. The power coming from Damon was immense; he seemed to grow with his anger, even to me. He threw me from the rooftop in one fluid motion. Damon landed on the ground before I did, and grasped his hand around my neck, slamming me to the floor.

Damon's P.O.V.

The ground shook beneath me as I threw my brother to the ground. The rage that had built up in me after he mentioned her had reached a peak. I tightened my hand around Stefan's throat blocking his airway, aiming to kill. With my hand on his throat I picked him up and threw him into a nearby tree, making sure he hit the branches. I didn't want him to be staked, that would be an easy death. I want him to suffer.

'Damon' he groaned from the base of the tree. 'Why are you doing this?'

Slowly, I walked over to him. Glaring down him, I know he can taste the power coming from me, see the darkness surrounding me, feel the rage I feel, hear the low growls escaping my mouth. Blood is pouring from his side, bruises already forming on his neck. The outlines of my fingers engraved on his throat.

'Damon. Please stop this.' His voice was hoarse. 'Damon, who's Luce?'

I grabbed him and roughly pushed him against the tree, deliberately allowing the short, sharp branch to stab through his stomach. He howled in pain, I didn't care.

'Don't. Ever. Say. Her. Name.' I slowly let the words flow from my mouth. Putting enough power behind each word so that he knew, and never mentioned her again. I ripped at his neck, ripping away the flesh. I felt every spasm of pain run through him, heard every howl of pain, but I had no remorse.

'Damon?' I dropped Stefan and span around, there she was, standing 10 feet away from me. She was staring wide eyed at me. 'My Damon? What are you doing?'

She was standing in the middle of the grass, leaves rustling around her. She seemed to glow, she was still as beautiful as I remembered her. Stepping towards her, I hear Stefan gasping for breath. The closer I get to her, I can feel the anger that was taking over me slowly crumble away. I know that this is impossible, but I want it be real so I allow myself to think it is. I cautiously extend my arm, and gently stroke my finger down her cheek. She trembles slightly, and smiles.

'I've missed you.' I whisper.

'I've missed you too, my Damon.' Her voice is quiet, soft. She steps towards me, into my arms.

'Are you real?' the words tumble out of my mouth before I can stop them.

She looks up at me, and strokes my hair, 'Of course I am silly.' I turn to my brother, he's looking at me confused, he can't see her. 'He won't be able to see me, not yet. Not until you...'

'Until I what?' She turns from me. 'Luce, until I what? Tell me.'

'No, I don't want you to know.' I've never seen her so sad, I pull her into my arms, one around her waist and the other stroking her hair.

'It's ok, my love. Calm down. You can tell me.' She puts her head on my chest, hugging me.

'It's too dangerous Damon. I can't let you do it.

'Luce, tell me what it is, I'll do anything to get you back.' She's holding me tight, yet something is pulling her away from me.

'He can save me.' She was looking at Stefan.

'What does he have asnythign to do with it?'

'He's changing. He isn't the brother you're used to anymore. He can save me, Damon.' She was being tugged back with more power now. I can't hold onto her. I can't keep her with me.

'I don't want you to leave me again.'

'Don't let me go, please Damon. Don't let me go.' Luce, my Luce, was fading from me, leaving me in this dark place. Alone. 'I love you Damon.'

Then she was gone.

Stefan's P.O.V.

'I don't want you to leave me again' my brother sounded heart broken, I've never seen him like this before. His arms were outstretched, like he was holding someone's hands.

He sank to his knees, and put his head in his hands. Earlier I could feel the anger coming from him, now the sadness and heartbreak pouring from him was deafening. I could see him being swallowed by it, I could even feel it pressing onto me, threatening to pull me under too. I've never seen Damon like this before. Something must be wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Damon's P.O.V.

She had been so close, I had held her again. I felt her hair, her breath on me, her hands through my hair. I felt her soft skin under mine, but yet I still couldn't keep her here. _'He's changing. He isn't the brother you're used to anymore. He can save me, Damon.' _What did she mean? How had Stefan changed? How could he save her? He's useless. Completely and utterly useless. A useless, bunny eating, idiot. He will never be able to save her, she must have been mistaken.

Stefan's P.O.V.

The thirst was unbearable, something even the deer I just consumed could quench. I had drained it, yet I'm still hungry. The wind shifted and as casught the scent of a girl, a girl that was already bleeding, stumbling through the woods. I jumped up, and ran towards her.

'Hello, miss. Are you ok?' I asked.

'Yeah, I tripped over a tree root and cut my leg though.' She answered, completely unaware that I was already staring at the vein in her neck.

'Why don't you sit down, I'll check your leg.' She sat down immediately. I sat beside her and checked her leg, it wasn't bleeding badly. I fixed it up then sat beside her. 'You're legs fine now. Why don't you sit for a while though.'

She stayed beside me, and I put my hand on her knee. I saw her blush slightly. I put my other hand on her chin, turning her face to me, and kissed her. I trailed my lips down her cheek and neck, and eventually sank my teeth into her sweet neck.

Damon's P.O.V.

'I need your help.' I hated saying those words, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. I needed to get Luce back.

'I'm sorry, you what? I didn't quite get that.' Replied Bonnie, playing with me. The witch really knew how to annoy me.

'I need your help. It's urgent.'

'Urgent? How urgent?' She lost her cruelness, and seemed worried.

'It's about Stefan.' I knew as soon as I said this that she would pay attention, be serious. 'He's changed. I don't know how, or why, but he has.'

'Changed? He seemed fine when I last saw him.'

'No, something's wrong.'

'Right, so you don't know why, or how he's changed. But you know that he has? How?' Bonnie asked, she didn't seem to believe me.

I can't tell her. I can't ever let anyone know. I might have to though. That might be the only way to get her to help me. Oh god. I don't want to do this.

'A long time ago, too long ago, I met someone. She was amazing. Her name was Luce, beautiful and delicate. She loved me. And I loved her. Everything was great, perfect in fact. Then one day it all changed. Her father, he was incredibly important in the twon we were in, came back. He didn't like the fact that his precious daughter was with someone like me. He wanted her to marry a prince. That was his plan for her. He forced her to go to meetings with princes. She always came to me after the meetings though. One night, she came to me, crying, she ran staright into my arms, and told me she didn't want to stay here anymore. She couldn't deal with meeting man after man when she knew who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. I assured her that we would run away together. I took her home, making sure to drop her off by her window. I kissed her and left her to get ready to leave with me.' I paused, I didn't want to remember what happened next.

'Damon? Damon what happened?' I turned away from her, and carried on with my story.

'I spent the next day arranging for our future. I noticed that people around town were being quiet. Something was wrong. I listened into a conversation with the towns main gossips. I found out what had happened, they were talking about Luce, word was that people had heard screams coming from the house early this morning. I raced to her house. Her maid told me that her father had come into her room early in the morning, he told her that prince she had met last night was waiting for her. She was to marry him. She argued, she told him she didn't want to be with him, that she was in love with someone else. He had told her that she was never to see me again, that she never would. He told her that she was going to stay with the prince on the toher side of the country. He puled her out of her bed, and forced her out the room. She argued and tried to run, he hit her and she fell down the stairs. They had taken her to the hospital. I ran there, used my power over the nurse and found where Luce was. When I got to her room, I found her lying in the bed, she was bruised all over, and had cuts. I stayed by her bedside until her father came, he ordered me to leave, but I confronted him abot what he did. Luce had woken up during the row, and I stopped. I didn't want Luce to see what I would do to her father. He ordered me out, yet I told him I wouldn't leave her side. He punched me and Luce got out of bed and came to me. She was so weak. Her father grabbed her arm and threw her away from me. I can still hear her scream. He shouldn't have done that. I was furious. She told him that she loved me, that we were running away together. He hit her, her kept hitting her until I stopped him. I launched him across the room, the wall cracked witht the force he hit it with. I fell to my knees and pulled Luce into my lap. She was bleeding heavily, I could feel her life leaving her body. I held her and told her I would never leave her. I promised her I would see her again. That I loved her. She told me she loved me too. She was so quiet I could hardly hear her. Then she went limp. I lost her. My Luce, the one girl that I have ever really loved, I changed for her, I wanted to be worthy of her. I loved her. I really loved her.'

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Damon collapsed to the ground, he was shaking and crying hysterically. I put my hand on his shoulder. I've never seen Damon like this, it scared me.

'I loved her. I really loved her. I promised her I would be with her again. She came back to me, in dreams at first, but then she came yesterday. She said Stefan had changed, that he could bring her back.' He looked up at me, his face was so... so heartbroken. He looked like he had lost everything, like he had nothing to live for. 'Bonnie, you have to help me get her back. I need her back. I love her. Help me.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Stefan's P.O.V.

I walked into the room, throwing myself on the bed. I had almost killed that girl, but I felt more alive then ever. The internal war raged within me. All my wounds from Damon were healed. Damon. What was happening to him? What HAD happened to him? One minute he was killing me, I knew he was going to kill me. I could feel it, I could feel his desire to kill me. But then, he wasn't, he... I don't know what he did. He was talking to something, something I couldn't see. He seemed to maybe care, _'I miss you'. _That's what he had said. He said that he missed her. He was talking to Luce, he had said her name. He must be going insane. Seeing things.

Damon's P.O.V.

She said she'd help me. Bonnie agreed to help me. I was hopeful again, I had something to hold onto. We'd been searching through spell books and anything else we could find. It was a lengthy process, took us days. I was almost losing hope, about to give up when Bonnie screamed.

'I've found something! She said Stefan could save her? It makes sense. Although, he could only save her if he's...'

'If he's what?' I asked

'If he's drinking human blood again. It's Stefan though, he isn't going to drink human blood.' She said as I jumped out of her window, changing into a crow as I went. I flew all the way home and into the window of my room. Stefan was sitting on his bed.

'So little brother, hunt a nice bunny did tonight you?' I asked him mentally, moving my lips at he same time.

'Oh, shut up Damon.' He replied... with his mind. I flew across the room and pinned him against the wall.

'A human? You've been feeding on humans.' I stated.

'How? How did you?'

'you need to pay more attention when you speak little brother. You spoke through your mind. I can smell it on you. Come with me.' I pulled him towards to the door. I was going to take him to Bonnie's, and we would get my Luce back. He tried to resist. 'You may be strong. But you're still no match for me.'

I pulled him to Bonnie's house and up the stairs to her room, where she had already set up. I threw him to the floor.

'Bonnie, are you ready?' I asked her, eager to get on with the spell so I get my Luce back.

'Almost. Just one second, oh and Damon you need to be in the circle too.' She replied, lighting candles. I stepped into the circle beside my brother. He looked confused, he better not try to go anywhere. 'Ok, here we go.'

'I call upon the God's and Goddesses of our world, I ask you to come to me, to help me with my spell. I call upon the Gods and Goddesses of the Spirit World, and I ask you to help Luce come back. My friend has lost someone dear to him, someone who died too early. I give to you two sacrifices, the one who holds her blood.'

She walked to Stefan and cut his arm, blood spilled out quickly, falling to her floor, as it made contact with the floor the pentagram she had traced out onto it shone red.

'And the one who holds her heart,' she walked to me, and cut my arm, when my blood hit the floor the pentagram shone white.

'I give their blood, so hers can flow again.' She lifted her own arm, and cut it, letting her blood flow down her wrist to the floor. 'And I give my own, so the magic within me can bring her back.'

I fell to the floor in agony, I could hear a scream echoing around the room. I saw Luce; in her ice blue dress the day I first met her, in her bed sleeping silently whilst I sat outside her window wishing I could be with her, in her garden when I told her I couldn't bare to part with her, sitting on the swinging chair on her balcony under the moonlight when I told her what I am, with her beautiful smile on her face, with tears in her eyes, when I told her we should run away together, and then, in her casket. The screaming was piercing my ears, so loud I put my hands to my hand to try to block it out, but it didn't help at all. I fell to the floor in agony, writhing on the floor, but I couldn't move. I was trapped, trapped in a small, dark box. Where am I? My breathing gets heavy and I scream for help, banging the sides of the box I'm in, crying out for someone to save me, for him to save me. Frantically, I look around for a way to escape, but I'm locked in.

'Help! Please someone help me!'

Stefan's P.O.V.

'And I give my own, so the magic within me can bring her back.' The pentagram I that's on the floor around me is shining brighter now. Then I hear the scream, I whirl around to see it's coming from Damon. His hands are covering his ears, and he falls to the floor, he shouts for someone to help him, he asks where he is. Except it isn't Damon's voice, it's someone else's. A voice I've heard before, but cannot put a face to. He's screaming and thrashing on the floor, but it looks like something is restricting his movements. He throws his head around, looking for something maybe.

'Help! Please someone help me!' he sounds terrified.

What have Bonnie and Damon done?

Bonnie's P.O.V.

Damon's thrashing around the floor, I can faintly see something surrounding him though, and something faintly in him. It looks like he's in some kind of box, I can see the walls surrounding him. What's happening? This wasn't in any of the books I've researched this spell. He's in agony, I can hear it in his screams, screams that don't sound like Damon at all.

The spell worked, I know it did, but what's happening to Damon, and where is Luce?

Luce P.O.V.

Suddenly I wake up, I can feel red hot burst of fire coursing through my veins, I sit up in agony, but hit my head on something. Looking around I realise I'm in a box. Screaming I try to figure out where I am.

'Someone help me!' the pain that is seeping through every inch of my body is unbearable. I try to remember what has happened, but my screams are so loud I can't think. I just want to get out of here, I want to find Damon and run away with him. If I find Damon maybe this pain will stop. I lash out at the sides of the box, banging them with my fists, clawing at them with my nails. I look around, trying to find a way out, but I'm trapped, trapped in this box.

'Help! Please someone help me!' I scream in agony and terror, before my body and ,ind simply stop ighting and fall uncouncsious.

Damon's P.O.V.

The pain stops as suddenly as it started. I fight to catch my breath, and look up to see Stefan and Bonnie looking down at me, both of them worried. I know what happened, how could we be so stupid to over look that! I stand up quickly.

'I'm going to England.' I say

'What? Why? Damon, the spell worked.' Bonnie replies, she's holding my arm, keeping me from the leaving the room. I turn to look at her, she flinches back, she can see all of my anger now, but it isn't anger otwards her. It's anger towards me, how could I be so stupid!

'I know the spell worked Bonnie. But we forgot one thing, where she was going to wake up.' I snarled, walking to her window, I can feel her confusion. I give her the answer as I jump from the window. 'She's still in her coffin.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Damon's P.O.V.

The journey to England wasn't bad, slow though. Too slow. I got to the cemetery two days after we cast the spell. I walked around the church to the old part of the cemetery, and looked for her headstone. Then I saw it, still looking as tidy as it had the day she was buried. Luckily it was night, so when I lost control and clawed at the ground, ripping soil away, no one was around to see it. Finally, when I hit down with my hands, I felt something solid. I swiftly brushed away the dirt from it. I could hear whimpers.

'Luce? Luce it's Damon.'

'Damon?' Her voice was quiet, cracking from where she was crying. I pulled at the coffin lid, and threw it out of the grave, before picking up Luce and holding her tight to me. Her cried into my chest, and we sat simply holding each other for hours. Nothing needed to be said, we could feel exactly what the other was feeling.

At the first sight of the sun coming up, I jumped out o f the grave, keeping Luce close to me. I grabbed the lid to her coffin and, noticing the clawed marks in it, threw it back in the grave. Then I piled the soil back on top. I picked Luce up and ran to the closest hotel.

Stefan's P.O.V.

Damon had been gone for two days now. After he left Bonnie filled me in about what they had planned, what they had done, and what they had overlooked. Sitting in my room now, I'm sure anyone would think I'm insane. The way I keep saying the girls name, trying to work out how I know what she looks like, what she smells like, how her small fragile body feels in my arms. All these things come naturally to me, but how do I know? It was just then that I remember something that I've forgotten about recently. Elena. I haven't spoken to her for days, not since Damon first started acting weird. I should go see her, she'll be worried. Deciding that I walked down the stairs and out the front door of the Boarding House. As I get closer to Elena's house I can hear her talking to Bonnie, I slow and stand beside the window for the lounge where they are sitting. I know I shouldn't listen, but that won't stop me.

'So this girl has been dead for how long?'

'I'm not sure. He didn't say. He told me how she died.' Replied Bonnie.

'How?' Elena asked intrigued.

'Well, apparently her father wanted her to marry some Prince so he kept setting her up on dates. But this one night, she went to Damon in tears, saying she didn't want to carry on doing it, meeting loads of guys when she knew she wanted to be with Damon. He said that they'd run away together and took her home so she could pack. Unfortunately her dad had heard form the latest Prince, he wanted Luce to go marry the Prince and live the other side of the country. He went to her in the middle of the night and told her. Apparently she refused and there was a fight, she fell down the stairs and ended up in hospital. When Damon heard, obviously, he ran straight to her. But when her dad saw him there he went mental. The Luce got hurt more and died in Damon's arms.' There was a pause whilst it sank in, then Bonnie added, 'How romantic is that.'

Slowly, I could see the scene unfolding. The girl in the blue dress, the apple of her fathers eye. Walking into the room with a look that said she was being forced to be here. Well every girl was, she was no different. I walked to the door, deciding I'd heard enough, and knocked. Moments later Elena opened the door. Her face split into a smile, and she hugged me tight.

Damon's P.O.V.

I sat on the bed watching Luce walking around the room of the hotel. Everything captivated her. This world is so different to the world she lived in. Her gaze landed on the radio, puzzled she started pressing the buttons.

'Damon, what does this-' she touched the on button and screamed. 'Damon! The box has voices!' Chuckling I got up and walked over to her. Her beautiful eyes were wide as she stared at the radio, trying to work out how it works. I switched the radio off with one hand whilst pulling her towards me with the other. I lead her to the bed and sat her down.

'This age is entirely different to yours.' I explained looking deeply into her eyes. 'It's going to take a while for you to get used to things, like electricity and radios.'

'But Damon, this place is so bizarre. Outside it is dark, but in our room it is bright, so bright. Without the help of candles. These magic lights are hurting my eyes. There are boxes that have voices in them, and outside people are passing us in metal things.' She looked so vulnerable, so scared, and her hands were holding mine tightly. 'Damon, how can the world have moved on so far? I don't like it. I'm scared.'

'Sweetheart, it's ok. You'll get used to it, and I'll be there helping you every step of the way.' I assure her. I'm sitting next to her now.

'You promise?' she asks, leaning against me.

'I promise.' Lying down, and pulling her next to me. We lay together, her head resting on my chest for so long that I think she's fallen asleep, before she talks again.

'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'Bringing me back.'

'Luce, I brought you back without thinking. You woke up on your own, in your coffin, in a world that's changed.' I say, how can she thank me for that?

'I'm with you know though. That's all I ever wanted, but Damon, will I die again?'

Luce caught me completely off guard. The truth is, I don't know, I hadn't thought about that. Was she now immortal like me, or was she going to grow old and die? I hadn't thought to even ask. Damn it! I should've thought about that. Of course I don't want her to die again, and if the spell hasn't made her immortal I know how I can. But do I really want her to feel the pain, as much as I enjoy being a vampire, do I want the love of my existence to become a monster?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Damon's P.O.V.

The journey back to Mystic Falls was interesting. Luce didn't let go of me the whole plane ride, not that I'm complaining. I told her about everything that she would need to know about the new world she's come into. I could tell she was still worried about it though.

When we got back to Mystic Falls I took her straight to the boarding house. I took her to my bed and laid her down, she had fallen asleep when we got off the plane. I watched her as she got herself comfortable on my mind, pulling the duvet up and around her. She looked so peaceful, I wonder what she's dreaming of, she's smiling. Maybe its me. I hope its me. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand, then laid down next to her.

Luce's P.O.V.

I woke up in a strange room, but Damon was laying next to me, so I knew I was safe. I rested my head on his chest, and cuddled close to him. His arms wrapped tighter around me and he kissed me softly on the head.

'Good morning, my love.' He whispers.

'Good morning Damon. What's the time?'

'10:30.'

'10:30! Damon, how could you let me sleep for so long!' I jumped out of bed, but what was I going to do next? 'I have no clothes to wear today.'

'Don't worry Luce. There's some stuff in the wardrobe there.' He pointed to the closet in the corner of the room. I walked to the wardrobe and opened it.

'Damon! I can't wear any of this!' he was behind me now.

'Luce, you have to. It's what all girls your age wear now.'

I turned round to face him. 'Girls my age? I doubt there are any girls my age here. These clothes, they... things really have changed haven't they. Can you pick me out something?' he immedietly looked through the wardrobe, and gave me a pair of trousers, a strappy top and a jumper. He looked at me and chuckled.

'You look like you've seen a ghost.'

'Damon. I cannot wear trousers.'

'Ok, 1 they aren't trousers, they're called jeans. 2 you can, things have moved on, its ok for girls to wear men's clothing now.'

'Please, can I wear a skirt, or a dress even. They do still have skirts and dresses don't they?'

'Yes. Hmm, ok, I'll see what we have in here.' He looked through the wardrobe again, and then turned around with a short skirt and dress.

'Damon, I cannot wear something that short. I'll wear the dress, it probably comes down to under my knees.' I walked away with the dress.

'Luce, you might want to look in the drawers over there.' Damon said chuckling.

I walked over to the drawers and opened them, wow, even underwear has changed. I took something that looked the most decent thing to wear, and walked to the bathroom that Damon pointed out for me.

Stefan's P.O.V.

After I left Elena's house last night I went hunting, I couldn't get as hungry as I did before. I had almost killed that girl. Even Damon could sense it. Now I was walking back to the Boarding house, as I walked up the stairs to the room I shared with Damon, I could hear voices. Damon's and someone else's. Someone I recognised.

'Ah, and here's my little brother now.' I heard Damon say.

'I still think it is bizarre how you can do that.' Said the voice.

I walked in, 'Hey Damon, you got her-' I was interrupted by her scream, I didn't even see her as she darted behind Damon.

I didn't need to see her though, her scent was enough to bring the memory rushing back.

*FLASHBACK*

_I sat in the chair waiting for the girl and her father to arrive. After a few minutes I heard a knock at the door. I called for them to come in. Her father came in first, a tall man, strong, and proud. Behind him was his daughter. I hadn't thought she would be this beautiful. I hadn't really thought of anyone as beautiful since Katherine. _

'_Mr Salvatore, this is my daughter Lucinda.' He said as he pulled her to me._

'_Please sit, Lucinda.' I said. I could tell she was nervous, she must have been to many of these kinds of meetings before. She sat as I had said, too scared to refuse. 'So, Lucinda, tell me some more about yourself.'_

'_Well, there is not much to know, sir.' She replied, her hands were resting tightly holding each other on her lap, and her head was looking down, but when she talked her eyes looked into mine. I suppose her father told her to do this. _

'_Excuse me, sir, do you mind if I talk to your daughter privately? There is a bar just down the corridor for you to wait in. Help yourself to any drinks.' I knew he didn't like the idea too much so I added, 'Lucinda will be safe with me, sir. Now go.' _

_Of course he went, but I was a bit weaker after compelling him to do so._

'_So, Lucinda, now we can really talk.' She looked up at me._

'_Well, sir, if you do not mind, I prefer Luce.' She smiled apologetically before adding, 'It is what my mother called me before she died.'_

'_Of course, Luce. I am sorry to hear that your mother died, how old were you?' _

'_I was just 6, sir.'_

'_That must have been incredibly difficult for you.' I said, I could feel her slowly opening up to me._

'_Well, yes sir. It was, but I have had ten years to grieve, sir.' My eyes narrowed._

'_Grieving does not have a time limit on it Luce.'_

'_I know that, sir. My father says that I should not grieve any longer, that I should have stopped grieving a long time ago.' Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears , I stood from my chair and sat next to her on the lounger. _

'_I lost my mother too. Although, I never got to know her. You see she died straight after I was born. My brother never got over that. He loved our mother deeply. My father always told him not to grieve. Unfortunately fathers have a way of doing that, of making us feel like we have to do what they have said.'_

'_Yes sir. I am sorry for your loss.' She answered automatically._

'_It was hard for me, but to have lost a mother after knowing her must have been harder.'_

'_Yes sir.' _

'_Luce, I htink we should maybe leave this conversation for another time. Are you thirsty Luce?' asking her I realised how thirsty I was._

'_I am fine thank you sir.' She answered._

'_Do you mind if I have drink?' What was I doing? I had been so good for so many years._

'_Of course not sir.' I sat closer to her, putting my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to me._

'_That is good then.' She was starting to fight against my grip now, but my strength was far too much for her. I put my mouth to her neck, and kissed it. Pushing her back against the lounger so she was underneath me. One hand was skimming down her dress, ruffling it up. As my hand made contact with her thigh she tried to scream, but I kissed her hardly. I pushed her leg around my waist, and pressed myself against her body. I kissed her again, then moved my lips to ehr neck, kissing it, whilst my hands caressed any part of her body they could find. I could feel my fangs retracting, and I knew that I had completly lost myself to the monster now. I sank my fangs into her neck, and felt more alive than I ever had as her sweet blood flowed into me. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

I remembered that night and felt a knot in my stomach, even though I had already eaten, someting was making me feel starving again. My mouth watered, and I stepped towards her.

'Lucinda' I purred, and saw her flinch away, she remembered too. Suddenly I was flung across the room, into the wall. Damon's hand was around my neck, the other holding a broken piece of wood.

'You were the reason!' he snarled at me.

It was only then that I realised, Damon had seen the whole seen in my head, just as I had.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Damon's P.O.V.

It all made sense now. That is why Luce was so scared when she came to see me on that night. How did I not see it! I let go of my brother and crossed the room to Luce. I had moved so quickly she flinched away from me, but I couldn't let that stop me right now, I'll apologise later. I softly moved her hair away from her neck, and there they were. Two small marks. Even after all these years they were still there, because she died before they could heal. He really did do that.

'Don't even think about it, little brother' I snarled, crossing the room and pinning him against the wall by his neck before he could even take a step towards Luce. 'So, it was you. You were the reason my Luce came to me crying! You were the reason my Luce hurt, upset! What would our father think if he could see what Saint Stefan has done!'

'It wasn't my fault. I hadn't been around humans for long; I was new at being a vampire. And she smelt so good.'

I didn't even think about what I was doing before he flew out the window.

'Damon!' Luce squealed. I quickly calmed down when I saw her face. She's never seen me angry like this before. Even when I fought her father. Slowly I walked over to her, looking her in the eyes.

'Luce, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. He just made me mad. Just the thought of what he did to you, what he was thinking of? What he said... I should kill him.'

'Damon, he is your brother. What he did back then, he will not do again. After your little... thing just then, I doubt he will ever come near me again.' A small smile crept onto her perfect mouth, and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss her.

Stefan's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it was her. I can't be around her, whenever I am I get so thirsty. I just can't help it. She's beautiful, smells good, and tastes even better. All that time ago, yet I can still remember everything that happened. I can still feel what her skin felt like, how she tasted, how her hair shimmered. I need to feed before I go back, it will help hopefully help me to control my thirst around her, and give Damon time to calm down. I caught the scent of a deer and ran after it, giving myself over to the monster inside me.

Luce's P.O.V.

Damon was still angry, I could feel it. I took his hand in mine and pressed it to my heart, then put my other hand over his heart. I could feel as he calmed down, his heart slowing down to the same pace as mine. I saw a smile creep onto his mouth.

'How do you know to calm me? Most people are too afraid.' He whispered.

'I am not one that will ever be fearful of you, Damon. I know you will never hurt me.' I answered softly.

'Luce, my sweet Luce, you don't have to lie to me. Earlier you looked terrified of me.' He turned his head from me.

'Oh Damon, I was not afraid of you. You have never done anything but protect me. It is your brother that afraid of. I remembered what he did to me. He was so strong. I was worried he would hurt you.' To my surprise he started laughing. 'Damon? What is so funny?'

'Stefan could never hurt me. He'll never be strong enough. He feasts on bunnies, and deer.'

'No Damon. He is being tempted. It is not the wildlife he wants anymore.' Damon gave me a questioning look. 'I saw it. For a while before I awoke, I was having dreams. I saw your brother, he was... he was drinking human blood. He almost killed her. Damon, your brother is being drawn into the night more than ever before. I do not think he even realises it yet. I can feel it Damon. Darkness is descending around us.'

Later that night Damon and I decided to go out for a walk around Mystic Falls. He was going to show me everything, starting with the Mystic Grill. We walked in and I saw Stefan sitting with a group of humans. There was a girl sitting next to Stefan, who was holding his hand, another girl sitting next to her she was pretty, but looked uncomfortable. Some boys were there as well, a boy with blonde hair, he was quite good looking, and I could see that he was tall even though he was sitting down. A boy with dark hair was sitting away from the group, staring at Stefan. A man was next to him, he looked at Damon as we came in, and gave him a cold glare, then he gave me a questioning look. I squeezed Damon's hand tighter. He squeezed mine back, and pulled me towards the group.

'Well, hello all.' He said sarcastically. 'This is Luce, she's new around here, and I would appreciate it if you all treat her with the upmost care.'

'Oh, you'd _appreciate _it, would you? Who the hell is she to you anyway?' answered the dark haired boy.

'She's someone very dear to me. I wouldn't _sniff _around her if I were you though. I suggest you keep your _paws _off of her, Tyler.' He smirked, very proud of himself. Damon's still as strange as ever. He sat down on the free chair and pulled me onto his lap. I noticed how the girls were sitting, lounging on the chairs, and the clothes that they were wearing... how could they wear that in public?

Suddenly, Damon was standing up, holding my hand.

'Let's dance.' He pulled me towards a space where there were no chairs or tables, and put my arms around his neck, his arms went round my waist. I rested my head against his chest and thought of all the times we had done this in the Orchard of my house.

'Elvis Presley. Always On My Mind.' He whispered in my ear. 'Such a good song.'

I looked up at him, startled again by his beauty. He was perfect. He dipped his head to mine and kissed me with so much passion I forgot about the other people in the room. It was just us now. Damon and I. That was how I wanted it. My hands slid from his neck to his chest, where I gripped his shirt, pulling him closer to me. A cough brought me back to reality. I looked around, and saw Stefan standing behind us.

'Do you mind if I have this dance?' I had only just realised that the song had changed. I looked at Damon, with a small smile. I didn't want them fighting. Especially not because of me.

'Damon, why don't you get us drinks? Then when you come back we can resume our dance?' he thought about for a second, then kissed me again.

'I'll be right back, call if you need me.' Reluctantly he turned around and walked towards the bar.

Stefan took my hand, and placed his other hand on my waist. I placed my free hand on his shoulder, at least I knew this. He looked down at me with a smile.

'Relax. It's ok. I'm not going to do anything. I wanted to apologise. Do you know the waltz?'

'Of course I do. I went to balls, remember. I waltzed a lot.'

'Good, then let's waltz.' He smiled and we started dancing. 'I really am sorry. The first time we meet. I was new to the vampire thing, and you smelt good. I didn't know how to control myself. I've learnt know though.' I scoffed.

'Oh yes. It really seemed like it when you charged at me yesterday. If it was not for Damon being there, what would you have done?' I snapped at him. 'I'm sorry, sir. I should not have talked to you like that.' He chuckled.

'Its ok, girls of this era can. And you're right. I didn't expect to see you. I remembered what I had felt that night, and I lost control. I assure you, miss, it will not happen again.'

The song finished and I saw Damon sitting at the table with drinks. Stefan let his hand fall from my waist, and bowed. I curtsied back; it felt like I was back in my time, back at a ball.

'Thank you for the dance, and for listening to me. And if I may say so, you look beautiful.'

'Thank you.' I replied and walked back to Damon who was glaring at his brother.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Stefan's POV.

I ran out The Grill before Luce had even gotten back to Damon; her blood smelt so good. I raced to the woods, letting the vampire in me take over. I could feel my canines elongating, it was painful, but a relief.

Catching on to a sweet scent, I hunted it quickly. It took me no time at all to find what was creating the delicious smell, and before I knew it I had plunged my teeth into its neck. It squirmed a little, whimpering, but that soon stopped. I stood quickly, dropping the dry body to the floor, and chased after a new scent.

That one too, I drained. I lay on the ground, feeling full, gazing at the stars. They were different to the first time I had done this when I became a vampire. I sometimes liked to look at them, figuring out which ones had vanished, while Elena slept.

Jumping up, I realised how strong I was. I know I drained the two animals, but I never felt like this after. So alive, so strong, so aware. I quickly ran back to where I had drank from the animals. Only to stop mid-stride.

'Oh God. What have I done?'

Damon's POV.

Luce, Elena and were walking back to the house now. Luce's hand safely in mine; she had developed a tendency to wander off when she saw something that interested her. It had started to annoy me so much I had threatened to carry her the rest of the way home.

When we got back Elena disappeared into Stefan's room, hoping to find him there, while Luce and I went to the living room. We sat down, and she cuddled into my side, I happily let her and wrapped my arm around her.

'I like this.' she whispered.

'I like this too.' I answered.

And I did. I really did. For once in my sorrow existence I felt as though nothing could wrong. This moment was perfect. Luce was back with me, and she still loved me. She belonged right where she was, next to me. Next to me for the rest of eternity.

'I don't think anything can ruin this moment, Damon.' she told me, I laughed a little.

'I was thinking just that. But I wasn't going to be the one to say it, I usually jinx these things.'

We heard a scream. A scream that pierced through our perfect moment, ripping it apart, and shredding it up. I jumped up, and followed it. It was Elena. I kicked the door open, and saw Elena on the floor, Stefan next to her, his teeth attacking her neck.

'Oh my God! Elena!' I heard a scared little voice squeak from next to me.

Unfortunately, so did the monster that had overtaken my brother. He dropped Elena immediately, and lunged at Luce. I pushed her away from the room, as she screamed. I heard her frantic footsteps getting further and further away from me. I grabbed at my brothers neck, and slammed him to the ground. The impact made the whole house shake. He was scraping at my arm with his nails, hysterically trying to get out of my grip, snarls ripping from his throat.

'Just let me have her! It will be so much better in the long run. Trust me Damon. Let me have her blood.' he shrieked at me.

I replied by picking him up with his neck, and throwing him through the window. I quickly followed, and had hold of him again before he hit the ground. I was starting to seriously consider just ripping his heart out. It would save me the trouble of getting my brother clean.

Instead I thought of the girl who's heart I could hear fluttering inside my room. What would she think of me, if I killed my own brother? So, I dragged him along behind me until I got the dungeons, and threw him into the one that was growing Vervain. I heard him yell with pain as he collided with the Vervain after I threw him.

'Serves you right for threatening my Luce.' I growled, and walked away.

I quickly raced to Stefan's room to check on Elena, she was hardly breathing and had lost a lot of blood. Her neck looked like a rabid animal had mauled at her. I bandaged it up the best I could, the smell of blood having an effect on me slightly. Then, as I was racing to my room I called Bonnie. As I got to my bed, where Luce was curled up, shaking slightly, she answered. I explained everything to her, as I stroked Luce's hair. If I recalled correctly, that calmed down her. I hung up the phone after Bonnie told me that she would be over ASAP, and laid down next to Luce. She automatically curled into me even more, and grabbed my shirt. I quickly took her hands away and threw my shirt into the laundry pile in the corner of my room; it was covered with Elena's blood.

Luce and I lay like that for around 20 minutes before I heard a knock at the door, I picked Luce up, not wanting to let her out of my sight, just I case, and ran downstairs. As soon as Bonnie was in the door, she ran to Stefan's room, and cried out when she saw Elena lying on the bed. I suppose to her Elena looked lifeless, but she was still alive… just.

Bonnie started to unpack the bag that I had only just noticed. She looked up at me, and smiled.

'I'm glad I helped bring her back. Your aura's changed. You used to be so black, and hard; now your kind of warmer, a little fuzzy around the edges. Its like your surrounded by pure whiteness. I guess that's her, huh. Her aura is White, pure white with a hint of gold around the edge. Its beautiful.' She exclaimed.

I stood shocked. I never knew that Bonnie could see aura's.

'Oh. I know what your thinking, since when did she know how to do that!.' she laughed, 'Well, to be honest its kind of new. Ever since I helped bring Luc back, my powers have been getting better and better.' she smiled at me again. 'Now what are we going to do to help Stefan?'

'Stefan?' I scoffed. 'Elena is lying on the bed, almost dead because of him! And you want to help him!'

'Damon, something's wrong with Stefan. You know it. We've just got to figure out what we can do to help him be Stefan again. And besides, I'm guessing you've already given Elena some blood to help her heal.'

'Well yeah, but come on Bonnie. He practically ripped her throat out. It was like he was in a frenzy, he dropped her the second her realised Luce was near him, and charged at her. Charged at my Luce! I wouldn't care if we just killed him.' I ranted.

'No. Luce wouldn't want you to do that, and you would to do anything to disappoint her. I see what your like with her Damon. All I have to do is say her name and you tighten your grip on her. I don't need to be a witch to know how much you care about her.'

I hated it when Bonnie was right, well I hated it when anyone but me was right. It just didn't feel right. I placed Luce on the bed softly, and then tried to formulate a plan with Bonnie.

* * *

**hey guys! well there it is, the next chapter of Lost Love, and the beggining of the end for this story to :( but no fear! i shall try as hard as i can to make the last few chapters really good!**

**im writing the next chapter right now! **

**remember, please review! it would make m verrrry happy :)**

**T x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Luce's POV.

I woke up on the bed next to Elena. She still looked awfully pale, although her neck had healed a little; that must have been Damon. I think I heard him and Bonnie talking, it may just have been a dream though. I slowly sat up, Elena was sleeping, I didn't want to wake her; she needed sleep. I walked down the stairs to the front room.

I couldn't see Damon or Bonnie anywhere, so continued walking through the house until I got to the dungeons. I could hear whimpering coming from one of the dungeons. Slowly, I followed the sound until I got to the last room. Damon had told me that this was where they grew the Vervain, just in case I needed it.

Standing on my tiptoes I looked through the small barred window. I saw Stefan curled up the corner, he was the one that was whimpering.

'Stefan?' I whispered.

His head snapped up, and all of a sudden he was right in front of me, scratching at the door. I stepped back away from the door in surprise. I gasped, and he was back against the wall he had been.

'I- I'm sorry. I just can't seem to- to resist your blood.' He whispered.

Looking around, I quickly opened the door to his cell, and stepped inside. I locked the door again once I was inside.

'What are you doing! Get out!' Stefan shouted at me.

'No, Stefan.' I stepped closer to him. 'I want to ask you something. I want to know why you dropped Elena when you saw me.'

I stepped closer to him again.

'Your blood. It smells so good. I just want one little taste...' He said to me.

Stefan stepped closer to me, his eyes dark. I stepped away quickly, my back hitting the door stopped me from going any further. Stefan prowled towards me, and reached out his arm to stroke my neck. I shivered, the blood lust was sparkling in his black eyes. His hands pushed my shoulders against the door, as his head dipped to my neck. I felt his lips ghosting across my neck before his fangs pierced into my skin.

I screamed in pain, and Stefan flew back. He hit the wall, the brick cracked at the force. I scrambled to open the door, and ran out of it. I ran as first as I could up the stairs, and followed the sound of footsteps. I felt hands on my side, and then the floor on my back. I looked into the eyes of a monster. I whimpered, trying to push him off of me. His fangs bit down onto my neck again, and I screamed in agony. Stefan's body was thrown down the hallway again. I tripped to my feet, and ran again, turning the corner and running into Bonnie.

'Luce? Luce, are you ok?' she asked me, her eyes scanning to my neck.

'It's Stefan. I don't know what happened to him. He just went insane. He bit me! And then he was thrown away from me. I don't know what happened. Where's Damon?' I rushed out.

Bonnie pulled me into a hug, before answering. 'Its ok, Luce. We'll find out what happened. We'll help Stefan. And Damon is in the library, do you want me to get him?'

'No! No, you can't. Damon would kill him.'

Bonnie's eyes widened, and she pushed me behind her. I turned around to see Stefan limping around the corner. He snarled at us, his eyes stuck on my neck. I could feel myself shaking against Bonnie, as she put her hands up in front of her.

'Why can't I taste your blood!' Stefan screamed at me. 'Every time I get close, something throws me away from you! All I want is a quick taste, what is so wrong with that!'

He prowled towards us, as I wondered how Damon hadn't heard Stefan screaming at me.

'Every time I'm close, it's like a burning. It's like you've thrown boiling hot water onto me, like you've pierced me with a Vervain soaked stake! What are you doing to me!'

He charged at us, Bonnie pushed me further back.

'Accessit! Somnus!' Bonnie shouted, and Stefan fell limply to the floor. 'Let's go get you cleaned up before Damon sees you. Although, you don't actually look too bad. Hardly any blood, I guess that's a plus.'

I put my hand to my neck, as Bonnie pulled me to the bathroom. She wet a sponge and quickly cleaned my neck, then dried it for me. She looked at me and smiled.

'There. All better, Damon won't notice a thing.'

We walked back along the hall, and found Damon looking down at Stefan. He looked up at us as we came nearer. He stretched his arms out for me, and I folded myself into them. I felt his lips on the top of my head.

'How did he get out?' Damon asked.

I looked at Bonnie, begging her with my eyes not to tell him the truth.

'It was my fault. I went down and thought that he was ok, I opened the door and he got out.' Bonnie said, her eyes darting from Damon to me, to Stefan.

'You're lying.' Damon stated simply. He looked down at me, into my eyes. 'Luce, tell me the truth. Please.'

I gasped, how could he know Bonnie was lying? I shook my head, and shrugged my shoulders.

'I- I do not know.' I whispered.

He groaned. 'Please Luce; you need to tell me the truth. I promise I won't hurt him, or get mad.'

'Promise?' I whispered again.

Damon nodded his head.

'It was my fault. I woke up and didn't know where you were, so I went down. I heard him and started talking to him. Then I let myself in to the cell he was in. He scared me, so I ran. I must have forgotten to lock the door again. I am so sorry.'

To my surprise, Damon started laughing. He lifted his hand to my cheek, and bent his head down to kiss me. His lips trailed from mine to my neck, right on the spot Stefan had tried to bite me. He kissed it softly.

'If he ever bites you again, I will have to kill him. No matter what you say, my love.' he whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him quickly, how could he know that? Bonnie had cleaned it all. Damon was smiling down at me now, that gorgeous stunning smile. He gripped my hand and pulled me down to the lounge. He sat down, pulling me on top of him, and wrapping his arms around me. Bonnie was staring at us like we were insane.

'Bonnie? Are you ok?'I asked her.

'Yeah, it's just still weird seeing Damon being so... nice. It's a very rare occurrence.' She explained to me.

'Oh. Well the Damon I know is always nice.' I said, as I leant my head on his shoulder.

We all sat for a while in silence. Then, Damon put his hand on my chin, and moved my head so he was looking at my neck. He picked me up and stood up, before putting me back down on the couch again. Then he was out of the room, and two seconds later, he was back.

'There's no blood. How is there no blood? He bit you, but there isn't a drop of your blood in this whole house.' He said, confused.

'Stefan couldn't bite her that badly. As soon as he got near her blood, he was burnt-' Bonnie began.

'He said it was burning him-' I continued.

'Like boiling hot water-'

'Like I was driving a Vervain soaked stake through him.' I finished.

Damon looked at us, worried. Then shook his head. I looked over at Bonnie who was smiling, I giggled a little.

'Ok, so every time he almost got to your blood, he was hurt?' Damon asked, making sure he understood.

'Yes, and he was thrown across the room.' I answered.

'Bonnie, what could be doing that?' Damon asked, coming over to me.

He sat beside me, putting his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him, my head resting on his shoulder. I was starting to get a little tired now. I wasn't used to so much running and drama, it was wearing me out.

'I'm not sure. It could be that Luce was brought back with the purest intentions.' Bonnie started to explain. 'Good always hurts Evil the most. And Luce's aura, it's a stunning white, like I said before, she has a gold band around it. Luce is the personification of Good. And Stefan, what he is right now, it's the personification of Evil. That could be what's hurting him so much. Luce's pure goodness.'

* * *

**hey :)**

**there is the next chapter! :) hope you liked it!**

**chapter 10 is being written right now! :)**

**thank you for being patient, and please please review! :D**

**T x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Luce's POV.

Damon and I sat out in the garden of the Boarding House, under a tree that shaded us from the blistering heat of the sun. Damon was only wearing his trousers, with no shirt and had somehow managed to convince me to wear blue denim shorts and a black vest top. I had attempted to argue with him, but it was useless; women of this generation wore these types of skimpy clothes, so I had to too. I'd even tried to fight after they were on me, but that had just resulted in Damon laughing for 10 minutes after I had told him I felt like a harlot. I had been annoyed with him for laughing at me, until Elena and Bonnie had told me they'd never heard him so carefree.

I got him back of course, Elena and Bonnie had wanted a girly night after the thing with Stefan to introduce me to this era, so we'd watched the Twilight movies. We had spent half the night after that thinking of ways to link Damon to that Edward Cullen guy.

_Damon let go of my hand as we got closer to a tree in the garden, and he started to unbutton his shirt. Immediately, I knew that Elena and Bonnie would kill me if I didn't take this opportunity, so I covered my eyes and turned a little. _

"_Luce, sweetheart. What are you doing? You've seen me topless before." Damon asked, confused._

"_That was inside though. I don't want to be blinded by your sparkling." I replied, trying to keep a straight face. _

"_I-Wha- I'm going to kill those girls." Damon spluttered. "You're not watching any vampire things ever again." _

"_Well, if you say so Dracula." I giggled as Damon wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to the floor. _

_As I settled between his legs, leaning back against his chest, I heard him mumble, "I hate those girls."_

I laughed aloud, and Damon ran his fingers through my hair. We'd been sitting here for a few hours now, talking about nothing in particular. I'm sure he is just using it as an excuse to get me out of the home, away from the girls, and most importantly; away from Stefan. What Bonnie had said had been playing on my mind since we discussed it a few days ago. The next day I had gone downstairs to hear Bonnie telling Damon that I was the only one who could save Stefan. He hadn't even listened to her after that. I was going to though, I'd decided this morning when Damon and I had been down to the dungeons to make sure Stefan hadn't done something stupid. The pain in Damon's eyes was so obvious. I hated it. Elena missed him too. She was so in love with him, I knew she just wanted her Stefan back.

"We need to talk to Bonnie." I started.

"No."

"Damon. I heard what she said to you. I can help your brother." I explained.

"No."

"Damon, you're being absurd. Don't you want your brother back?"

"Not like this."

"Bonnie said I was the only was to help him. there is no other way." I reasoned.

"No."

"But, Damon-"

"No, Luce. You are not doing this."

"But-"

"Do you even know how you're supposed to help him?" Damon sneered as he moved to stand up.

I stayed on the floor, looking up at him as he paced angrily.

"To save Stefan you have to let him bite you. _I _have to let him bite you. He could kill you, Luce." Damon stopped pacing and looked down at me. "I will never let that happen, no matter the consequences."

Before I could answer he had stormed off, leaving me wishing I had never said anything to ruin our perfect moment.

Later that day, I was sitting on Elena's little brothers bed. I had originally gone around to speak to Elena, but Jeremy had informed me she was out. He must have seen I was a little upset as he had insisted I come in to wait for Elena. He'd shown my a few of his drawings, and attempted to teach me how to play a video game. That hadn't gone too well at all. So, now we were sitting on his bed, side by side as I told him about my discussion with Damon.

"I can see where he's coming from."

"What? How?"

"He's just trying to protect you. You died, so he knows what it feels like to lose you. I think he just doesn't want that to happen again." Jeremy explained.

"Maybe so, but he's doing it at the expense of his brother."

"Stefan's gone all ripperish on us before and we've had to deal with Katherine in the midst of that. We can deal with this."

"What about Elena? This is effecting her too." I asked, remembering to ask Damon about this Katherine.

"Look, it kills me to see my sister upset, but unfortunately there's not much I can do except be here for her when she needs me. Elena has decided to live with the fact that she loves a vampire, and that means even when he is evil. She knows what she has gotten herself into. I wish she hadn't gotten herself into it sometimes, but I suppose they are really in love."

"That's exactly why I need to do this!"

"No." I heard Elena say, Jeremy and I both looked up at his door where Damon and Elena were standing. "Stefan and I have had our time. I know what it's like to really love someone, I don't think I could bear to lose Stefan. We all see the love in Damon's eyes, they way he is around you. I've never seen Damon act this way before. That is real, true, gut wrenching love. Damon's already lost you once. I won't let him lose you again. I won't let you die, and leave Damon just to help Stefan. We will find another way."  
********************************************************************************************************************

**I'm baaack! :D**

**Hope you like this chapter, I know exactly where this story is going now. SO, we're about half way through series 2, just before Elijah turns up. We'll kinda follow the plots of the series' but it'll be more like my take on it. **

**I'm going to try to start uploading every saturday/friday from now on, as my college work has lightened up a bit now.**

**Until next time, **

**Poison x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Damon and I were sat on the couch after he had made me breakfast. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulders as I was leaning into him, and was playing with my hair. My mind was on Stefan, who was still in the dungeon downstairs, and the conversation I had had with Jeremy earlier today.

"Do you remember how long your hair was when we first met?" Damon asked.

"Who's Katherine?" I asked at the same time.

I felt Damon tense up for a second, "She's no one important."

"Really? Jeremy mentioned her earlier. He said something about you having to deal with her before."

"Luce, trust me. She's no one."

"What are you not telling me?" I asked, twisting around to face him.

"Luce, just leave it."

"No. No way in hell. She's obviously important, that is why you aren't telling me anything." I pressed.

"Luce..." Damon started.

"I'll ask someone else Damon."

"She's just some vampire bitch. You don't need to know anymore then that, because you're never going to meet her." Damon said, adamantly.

"How do you know her?" I asked, and Damon sighed.

"She turned me."

"How did you know her before that?"

"She stayed at me house for a while, she was an orphan." Damon said, with a tone that told me we were definitely finished with this conversation. "I'm going to have a shower."

"Ok."

"Feel free to join me." He said as he winked at me and wiggled his eyebrows.

I giggled, before pushing him off of the couch and laying down on my back with my eyes closed. I heard him laugh as he walked away from me. I waited for a few minutes, before moving from my position and getting up. I left Damon a quick note, telling him I was going to Bonnie's, and quickly left the house.

As I was walking to Bonnie's, I walked past Elena who seemed in a bit of a hurry.

"Hi, Elena." I called to her.

She took a double look at me, "Hi, Lucinda. No Damon with you?"

"No, he's in the shower at home. I'm going to Bonnie's to help with Stefan stuff." I replied. "You can come if you want."

Secretly, I hoped she would reject my invitation, if she didn't Bonnie and I would never be able to get what we needed to get done, done.

"Damon's at home? So, he doesn't know where you are?" She asked, a whisper of a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I left him a note."

"I was going to say, that wouldn't have ended well." She laughed.

"It would not have ended well at all. Anyway, I should be going, Damon will probably call Bonnie soon to see if I am actually there." I said, "I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye, Lucinda!" Elena called as we went our separate ways.

I soon arrived at Bonnie's and she quickly let me in, showing me the books she had been reading. For a while we discussed the kind of thing we were looking for so I knew what I had to find. According to Bonnie there was no other way at all, but she was sure there was a spell or a potion that would mean, even if Stefan drained me of all my blood, I wouldn't die. I'd just come back to life. A part of me was dubious, I'd already died and come back once, would I change? Bonnie said if we could harness a power that was like the power Jeremy's and Alaric's rings had I could come back, but getting hold of one of their rings without them knowing would be impossible. We couldn't just ask one of them for their ring, they'd know what we were trying to do and would tell Damon.

"What about this? It says that it multiplies the blood cells." I suggested, showing the potion to Bonnie.

"No, that won't do. Stefan needs to completely drain you of all your blood. That spell needs blood still in you." Bonnie replied, before throwing her spell book on the table. "This is useless. None of these books have what we need."

"Maybe we should look somewhere else?" I asked, as Bonnie's phone rang.

Bonnie looked at the screen before handing me the phone, "It's Damon."

I looked at the phone, it was different to Damon's and I could only just handle that one. Bonnie laughed as she showed me how to answer the phone.

"Damon?" I said.

"Luce? Ok, now I understand why it took so long to answer the phone." Damon joked. "Hey."

"Hey to you too, meanie."

"When are you coming home?" Damon asked me.

"I don't know yet. We have hit a bit of a dead end."

"Ok. Well, I was thinking of picking you up and taking you to buy a dress for the Masquerade Ball? I'll pick you up in half hour, ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you soon." I replied, before handing the phone back to Bonnie. "Damon is picking me up in half and hour to take me dress shopping for the masquerade ball."

"You're going to that? More to the point, Damon's letting you go?"

"Yes. He really wanted me to go, he said something about meeting the Sheriff and the Mayor. I'm not really sure why." I explained, and Bonnie shrugged.

It seemed to me that Bonnie knew something about the Masquerade ball, maybe it was just me being paranoid though. We packed up all of the spell books in a rush to make sure that Damon couldn't see them. We knew that we had to be really careful about what we were doing. If Damon found out, he'd kill Bonnie and then lock me in his room, or handcuff me to him. We had been sitting on Bonnie's couch for almost 10 minutes when the doorbell rang. I got up to get it, but got a surprise when I saw Elena standing the other side of the door.

"Hey. Bonnie's in the living room." I said as I saw Damon pull up into the driveway.

"Ok, thanks Luce. I'll Bonnie you said goodbye." She laughed as Damon honked his horn.

"Thanks." I laughed and waved goodbye.

I jogged towards Damon's car and got in, before greeting him. He kissed me hard, his hands tangling in my hair. For a moment I was stunned, but soon recovered and kissed him back. A few minutes later, when I needed air, I pulled away. Damon was breathing heavily too, as he stroked his thumb across my cheek. He started driving towards the dress shops, and I just gazed out of the window thinking about my encounters with Elena today.

"Damon, did Elena come to see you today?" I asked him.

"No. Why?" He replied quickly.

"I saw her earlier, when I was walking to Bonnie's house. She kept calling me Lucinda, and then when I saw her just know, she'd changed her clothes." I explained, "She was acting really strange earlier. I just thought, maybe she went to see Stefan."

"She called you Lucinda?"

"Yes. No one has called me Lucinda since before I died. Even then only few people did."

"She was probably just tired and worried about Stefan. You know how Elena is." He replied.

"Yeah, I suppose."

Damon parked the car, and helped me out, then pointed me in the direction if a fancy dress shop. I glanced at him, but he sent me a look to tell me just to forget about the cost. I suppose he has been gathering money for over a century. We walked in, and were instantly approached by a shop assistant. Damon told her we didn't need any help and she left us to look around. I saw a few dresses that I liked, and Damon picked them all up for me to try on. A couple of them I looked at and didn't even bother going out of the changing room to show Damon. I saved my favourite dress until last. It was a creamy colour, with only one shoulder. That shoulder had a flowery design on it, and the rest was relatively tight fitting, yet still modest and came to my knees. As soon as I walked out of the changing room I knew that this was the dress I was going to buy by the way Damon's mouth dropped.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done, and its a bit longer :)**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Please review. **

**Poison x**


End file.
